


Random Limericks

by Zobos



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Team Fortress 2, World of Warcraft
Genre: Limericks, Random & Short, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zobos/pseuds/Zobos
Summary: These are just random (attempts to make) limericks that I make whenever something inspires me. Rated T because I might, and most likely will eventually, use strong language.





	1. Random Limerick N°1

In a place set during 60s' doomsday  
BLU dudes I murdered were in dismay

While the enemy couldn't attack  
And the balance was a great lack

The game decided to send me their way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zebes here. I was playing some Team Fortress 2 and autobalance didn't like me so I created this.


	2. Random Limerick N°2

It was a nice day at sea  
Because my partners feel free

But our ship has just wrecked  
Due to our stupid neglect

Now food we fish if needs be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired while I fished in World of Warcraft.


	3. Random Limerick N°3

I didn't know where I was  
And you just found me on the grass

Then you started to talk  
And my mind drew a blank

But much later we saved everyone's ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on the start of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games, the Rescue games to be more specific.


End file.
